The Country and its King
by LogHannie
Summary: The Story of Arthur Pendragon (Saber) and Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom)
1. That fateful encounter

War. War after war. From those for the expansion of territory to those for claiming the throne, Britain was

plugged in a sea of blood with no way out. The great king Uther's death had brought nothing but chaos to Britain. Without a

king, a rightful leader, the country was on the brink of collapse. 'Britain', now is widely known as the United Kingdom,

despite being hundreds of years old, appeared to be only at the age of twelve. His knowledge was vast and his sword skill

was one of the best, yet the burden of being the country still made the small boy suffered. It was not the first time that

'Britain' was in great pain due to the damage caused to the country and its people, however this time it was grave. 'Britain' felt

the pain of his land, his people, like he was trampled over and over for years. Yet, his duty as a country was there, forbidding

him from involving too deeply in human's affairs. He had no other choice, but to accept the worse outcome. He was a sturdy

country, who had survived countless trails. But, somehow, this time, he thought that his time might have been over. Before

closing his eyes, his only regret was not being able to see till the end of his beloved land, the land that was him himself.

"Ahhh..." - he thought to himself. "So my time has finally come. I never expect it would be so soon. Don't you worry my

friends, I'm sure you will be all fine by yourselves" so he said to his friends, fairies and unicorns, while laying under a tree by

the Lake. Somehow he could see supernatural beings that others could not. He befriended them and got along with human.

His only wish was to be remembered by all the following generation, that he used to exist under the name of 'Britain', and that

this land could find a brilliant king that would lead them to prosperity.

* * *

><p>- Hey Merlin... Are you sure? I don't even think there is such a human is a country.<p>

- Oh there sure is. Don't be impatient and you will see in a short while.

Walking through the thick forest was an old man with white wavy hair and long beard, wearing a wizard cloak, together with

a young blond girl in knight outfit. Merlin, the old wizard, was leading the way, heading straight to the Lake.

- In order to make you a rightful king, you will need his approval.

The Lake was right ahead of them, displaying a scenery that was out of this world. The whole space was filled with bright

light despite being in the deepest part of the forest where the sun could hardly shine through, soothing wind and calm

atmosphere. There they saw lying a young, or could say small blond boy, sleeping peacefully under the oldest tree, as if being

protected from all harms of the world. He was a handsome young boy dressed in greenish clothes, appeared as all but non-

human.

- Merlin, no matter how hard you look, he's just a brat. He might look smart, but I don't think he would be that special as

you said.

- Do not let your eyes fool you young man. Although he looks like that, he is alreadly hundreds of years old. Compare to him

you are just like a newborn who know nothing.

That said, Merlin bowled beside the sleeping boy, and talked with utmost respect

- It's time for you to wake up and aid our king, Oh Britain. This is me, Merlin.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to check his surrounding, the boy called 'Britain' was surprised, though it only

lasted for a few seconds, and quickly adapted to the situation as he calmly responded to Merlin

- Oh see who is here. It seems that you have grown quite a bit in my short nap. Time sure does fly isn't it. How do you do?

- It sure does, and I believe now it's the time you return to the castle. Our country has found its new king.

- Lead the way then Merlin. I shall meet my new king at once.

- Then let me introduce him to you, oh Great Britain. He is the one who shall be your new king, Arthur Pendragon.

Britain dropped his jaw in shock. He then examined the young girl following Merlin, who he thought to be Merlin's personal

follower. She dressed in male outfit, but it was clear that she was a beautiful girl at the age of 15. She had that confident aura

around her, but a king would still be a farfetched idea. She was too young and inexperience and fragile and weak and...

Realised Britain surprised, or maybe confused face, Merlin simply added

- He was chosen by Calibur, the Sword in the Stone. He is the rightful successor of the throne, the child of Uther.

Britain was in a even greater shock. She could be the child of Uther, but the sword would never choose someone

inappropriate. Britain just doesn't get why did it choose a young girl. Let out a sigh, Britain commented as he turned toward

the girl named Arthur

- I find it hard to believe. But if it's Calibur who chose its owner, I would have no objection. Young girl, you do realise how

your fate would change when you pulled out the sword, don't you?

- Nice to meet you, my name is Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon. I was raised and trained to be a man, so my original gender

does not matter. I look forward to working with you.

Paused for a breath, Arthur realised Britain's attentive stare in his eyes. At that moment he could vaguely understand what

Merlin said by Britain was no ordinary human. Despite Britain's small figure, Arthur was taken aback by the look of his

Britain's eyes. Those were not the look that a child at his teen could possibly give. Somehow Arthur felt a cold shiver being

looked in the eyes by Britain.

- May I ask what is your real name? The one you are referred to when you were just born. - Britain asked

- ...Arturia. But I would appreciate it if you call me Arthur.

- Certainly. Now I believe we should head back to the castle...

* * *

><p>- Let's go my friends, long time no see. How have you been?... Ahahaha stop it... - Britain suddenly burst into<p>

laughter.

Startled, Arthur looked back where Britain was. To Arthur's surprise, Britain was talking and laughing happily to... nothing.

As he sensed Arthur's confusion, Merlin explained:

- Britain said he could see magical creatures, like fairies, unicorns, trolls,... Those that human like us could not see.

- And you seriously believe that? Isn't that just a kid talking to his imaginary friends? - Arthur whispered nervously.

- Those are above the realm of us human already.

Continue walking, Arthur's heart was clouded with confusion. "All of these 'country' and 'mystic creatures' are a bit too

much for me I guess".


	2. Britain's ability

- Ahahaha... Not too bad kiddo. Your skills are not too shabby, but you will need to train for a few hundreds years more - Britain laughed wholeheartedly, looking down at the frail figure lying on the ground.

- Curses... - Arthur grunted.

- Now now... A young lady should not use those words. You should admit your defeat and agree to receive training from me. You may be my boss, but you will need to learn from me.

- You say that while looking nothing more than a kid playing knight with a stick. I refuse. My pride cannot accept that. And don't call me kiddo or lady. I'm sick of that.

- Ahahahaha... Try to defeat me then. I shall acknowledge you by then and gracefully call you my King. Now, stand up, it's time for your etiquette lessons.

Out of everything, etiquette lessons were those Arthur hate the most. Being brought up as a knight when he was small, Arthur's behaviour, despite being a polite knight, was still too crude for a king. Young as he was, having forced to stay in a castle all days and nights tired him greatly. Not to mention an annoying humanified country was always around to nag and annoy him. Yet, Arthur soon came to accept Britain. In fact, Arthur was amazed at what Britain could do.

Though, he deemed more than half of those was useless.

* * *

><p>Britain, that one winter.<p>

- What are you doing shoveling the snow at these hour, and with your bare hand like that? - Britain shouted, running toward the hard-working king.

- Ah, the snow was pilling up, and all the people are resting, so I think I should do something. I have nothing to do at the moment, and a bit of a work out might be good for my body. I'm getting all rusty with all these snowing. - Arthur explained in a panic. He just wanted some time for himself after being locked up in the castle for so long. Now was the only time he could sneak out and cool himself down for a bit, a runt had to appeart and disturb him. Unpleasant as he might be, he still ask - But where did you just come from? You weren't here yesterday?

- I went around yesterday and bumped to the bastard France so I came over there. I just got back from his place. That bastard, he dare insulted our winter outfits again... Hey you, after you done with whatever you are doing, come to my place. I will give you a nice winter dress so that bastard France could shut up. Ahahahahah I can't wait to see his stupid face when he see your new brilliant dress I make.

- Oi oi oi... What dress? And why me? I'.m your boss here - Arthur certainly hate the idea of being Britain's dressing doll.

- Because you are the king. I can't let my boss going around looking like a drag like that. Just consider it a gift from the great me.

Britain seem to be too concentrate that Arthur's words no longer reach him. Letting a sigh, Arthur wondered what would happen to the dress, and to himself.

Hours later, when the sun finally shone its yellowish light through the cloudy winter sky, Arthur finished his job and reluctantly came back to the castle. There he found Britain waiting in his room with all kind of measurement and sewing tools. Throwing Arthur a seemingly white dress, Britain signaled him to go change. Looking at Britain's serious face, Arthur quietly followed as instructed and let Britain take his measurement and adjustment. Yet, to his surprise, after such a short time, Britain could already assemble a plain dress.

- After living for hundred of years you will be able to do at least this much. Haha impressed, aren't you? There is nothing the Great Britain cannot do. I shall personally take care of everything. Oh, and this is your new battle dress, so I will put the amour in also okay? It'll turn out great.

Arthur's dress came in in just a week. It's a beautiful blue dress with detachable amour. Even though he didn't like dress, the design of the dress was not too bad, and as Britain and everyone insisted he would begin wearing that in battle and formal occasion. And maybe, Arthur's impression on Britain has become slightly better.

* * *

><p>- Britain, I'm hungry. Could you ask the kitchen to send me something? - Arthur asked after a practice duel.<p>

- Just rest. Today you have shown great improvement, so I myself would cook something for you. - Britain said with a beaming smile while he ran off to the kitchen.

"After seeing his needle work, I wonder how great of a chef he would be" - Arthur wonder to himself. He has yet to realise that was the day he came closest to death.

Britain came back in a few minute, holding a plate full of black squishy unidentified object that so called 'food'.

- Are you sure we can eat this? - Arthur ask in doubt.

- Of course, its taste is out of this world. Try it try it try it...

Unable to refuse such bright eyes, Arthur took the thing and put it in his mouth. In a fraction of second his mouth exploded and was render unable to taste anything. He fainted before he could even swallow the 'food'. It was truly out of this world, Britan's homecooking.


End file.
